Pretty Boy Genius
by youstabbedmetodeath
Summary: SpencerxDerek


The older man had fistfuls of the brunette hair pulling the younger man back. He stared down at the panting man, lips swollen as he tried to reach for more but he was held back. A whimper escaped from the thin man when he was refused he reached up and placed his hands on the other man's neck.

"Come on Pretty Boy you can do better than that." Derek smirked. Spencer liked the pain the older was inflicting, he pushed forward pressing their lips together Derek finally letting go sliding his hand down to hold the younger man's neck, keeping him there. They played this little game Spencer loved it although he'd never admit it. Morgan finally pushed Spencer away gently, watching as the younger collected his clothes from the bathroom floor. Derek watched the welt and bruises appear on the lithe man's body. Spencer slid his button up shirt on, covering any evidence.

"I'll see you out there Pretty." Derek leaned over to kiss him before heading for the bathroom door. Spencer picked up his pants quickly pulling them on as he glanced in the mirror and fixed the sex hair.

Spencer walked into the bullpen, the unspeakable acts he'd committed in the bathroom stayed sealed behind his lips. He didn't need anyone to know who he was when he wasn't being the resident genius. Only one person knew, and he wasn't going to tell. The man walked to his desk noticing a file on it, JJ walked past him and muttered something about a meeting in the conference room. He looked down at his rising sleeve scanning over the bruises and scratches on his own skin before pulling the sleeve down and buttoning it at the end. He smirked as he followed JJ into the conference room, everyone else was already there. They looked at him as he sat down, he looked down at the file in his hands opening it as JJ started to talk. He listened to her tell them about a copy cat killer, copying Jeffery Dahmer.

"The first victim was Michael Sanders 18, found in a half dug grave in a field his genitals removed, the second victim Matthew Geraldson 21, was last seen leaving a gay bar with a man, he was never seen after that until his body was found in a ditch, his genitals also removed. They both lived in Lexington 4 miles apart. Now Jason Filch is missing and was last known out at a popular gay club where Geraldson was taken from called Elixor."

"What happened to you?" JJ asked pointing to her own neck referring to his. Reid shook his head sliding his hand over the sensitive skin. Everyone watched but dismissed it quickly focusing back on the case.

"Reid, Morgan go down there see if you can find anything, JJ and I will go to the families see if we can find anything, Garcia look if you can find anything connecting these three men." Hotch ordered. Spencer stood up as did Morgan both wearing the perfect poker faces as they walked out of the conference room. Neither said a word as they headed for the SUV. Reid held the folder that had the picture of the victims. Morgan played with the radio station as they drove in silence.

"How's your neck?" Morgan finally broke the silence, Reid smirked unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, Morgan glanced at the skin which was littered with hickeys and bite marks that had drawn blood. Morgan nodded looking ahead again as Reid re buttoned his shirt. They parked in front of a club it wasn't busy during the day, Morgan headed inside in front of Reid a habit he had, he wanted to be first to make sure it was safe. Reid held the file in his fingers as he approached a bar tender. He opened the file and slid the pictures on the bar top.

"Have you seen any of these men here within the last few nights?" Reid asked looking up. The bartender shook his head. Reid sighed, annoyed. Morgan looked at him.

"They're dead and anything you know could help." Morgan told him.

"I told you, I don't know anything." The man protested, a woman walked over looking at the picture she nodded.

"I saw him, I was outside having a smoke he got into a red Toyota." She told them.

"Thank you." Reid grabbed the photos, Morgan followed Reid as he walked through the backdoor.

"So this is where he was last seen, right here, leaving with someone he didn't know." Reid spoke to himself. Reid stood against the brick wall, Morgan beside him, the older man turned stepping in front of the genius. He looked around and quickly put his hands on the brunette's hips.

"Promise me you won't ever do that." Morgan said.

"My IQ is 187." Spencer smiled.

"I know Pretty Boy." Morgan smiled back as he stepped back dropping his hands. Morgan called Garcia and asked her to find any red Toyota's in Lexington. Reid hated when he used nicknames with other people, it's not that he was jealous he just felt things like that were meant for couples. Which they technically weren't but Reid liked to pretend they were. Morgan said they could only have fun, Reid accepted it only because this was Morgan and he'd take anything he can get. The two got in the car heading back to head quarters. Reid got out first over analyzing why Morgan had to use nicknames with everyone. He ignored Morgan saying something out loud. He headed for Garcia's office.

"What did you find?" Reid asked standing in the doorway.

"Well I got 4 hits lover boy." She said as she handed him a paper.

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled leaving. He didn't like when people called him anything either. He quickly looked at the paper with the lists of owners ruling out the obviously wrong ones. He focused on one and knew it was the correct one, it fit perfectly. He looked back seeing Morgan in Garcia's office, he could do this alone. He headed back outside, the address wasn't very far. He was glad he'd taken the keys from Morgan as he got in the SUV and started it. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot looking for the street, he saw the red car parked in front of the little house, it looked just like the rest. He parked the car, pulling his gun from his holster holding it at his side as he ran up the driveway he remembered reading the owner's name. Ray Johnson. He opened the unlocked front door.

"Mr. Johnson?" Reid called out holding his gun in front of him, he felt his cell vibrating but ignored it. He walked through the quiet house. He noticed the basement light on he walked down the stairs. He stopped; he the saw the man hunched over a table with a man on it, the man wasn't dead. turned around, scalpel in hand.

" put it down." Reid stared.

"No, I'll kill him." He said bringing the scalpel down on the man's skin, the gagged man screamed.

"Stop! You don't need to do this." Reid said slowly walking closer.

"Don't move!" The man shouted, Reid stopped. "Drop the gun."

Reid listened watching the man turn around.

"You're pretty, I could use you too." The man motioned towards a shelf, Reid noticed the jars labeled with the victims names.

"You really don't wanna do that." Reid stuttered.

"Oh I do." He smirked, the cell phone started to vibrate again. The man stepped forward and pulled it from the man's pocket.

"I have your pretty boy." He said into the receiver before he dropped it. Reid looked to the man on the table he wanted to get him off, get him safe. Maybe he regretted not coming with Morgan just a bit. The man grabbed a chair within reaching distance forcing the doctor to sit as he tied the frail hands together.

"Watch." The man said softly as he positioned the brunette to see the man on the table.

"Don't." The young man pleaded.

Mr. Johnson took the scalpel pressing it into the mans skin, he screamed. Reid heard the front door upstairs slam against the wall. He sighed.

"Down here!" He shouted. He heard footsteps, Morgan, Hotch and Rossi all coming down the steps. Morgan stepped in front of the doctor his gun pointed to , Rossi at his side, Hotch untying Reid.

"Put it down." Morgan demanded. Reid rubbed at his wrists he walked over and picked his gun up. He knocked the chair over and lifted his gun.

"Put it down or I will kill you." The doctor had never sounded more serious in his life. The rest of the team watched in shock as Mr. Johnson lifted the scalpel and Spencer shoot his weapon, Mr. Johnson collapsed and Reid stood there dropping his arm. Morgan called for an ambulance and Hotch untied the man on the table. Morgan looked over at Reid, they both knew he was in trouble. Morgan brought upstairs, Hotch brought the victim, Rossi touched Reid's shoulder but the doctor flinched from the touch and walked up the stairs. Morgan watched Reid exciting the house, the doctor kept his head down. Reid got in the back of the truck as Hotch got in the driver's side. Neither said anything as they drove away, Reid watched Morgan get into the other car with Rossi,JJ and Emily.

"Come to my office." Hotch said as the SUV was parked. Reid tried to breath as he followed the older man inside, Hotch shut his office door once they were inside.

"What you did today was stupid, you went off on your own you could have gotten killed."

"I'm aware of that but I knew what I was doing." Reid assured.

"I'm going to have to ask you to turn over your badge."

"What? Are you serious?" Reid asked dumb founded for once in his life.

"Just for a little while, you need a break."

"I don't want a break, I'm fine."

"Reid."

"I'm the best agent you got." He snapped. "Goodluck."

He dropped took his badge from his shirt pocket pulling it out and dropping it on the desk, he shook his head exciting the office he saw everyone quickly look away from the door, but Derek kept watching him. He made it to his desk grabbing his messenger bag from the back of the chair and tossing his things on the desk in it, finally he put his gun down, and grabbed his jacket, everyone stared shocked when the doctor turned and finally said.

"Good luck, you'll need it."


End file.
